


Mil de una

by manisseta



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta





	Mil de una

Ahora que no hay órdenes que ladrar, Snafu habla sin pronunciar las palabras, y Eugene nunca atina a saber si lo que entiende lo adivina o se lo inventa. 

-No todo es un acertijo -Snafu exhala una calada de tabaco y malhumor. 

Eugene sonríe muy poco mientras mete tabaco dentro de su pipa. 

-No me preocupa lo que no entiendo, sino lo que no me dices -replica tranquilamente, la voz clara y fuerte. 

Snafu refunfuña sin sílabas y Eugene sonríe un poco más.


End file.
